Better Late Than Never
by becstaarrrr
Summary: A Valentines Day one-shot, originally for a competition. How will Rachel cope on a lonely Valentine's day? Picking up her diary she looks back on past Valentine's days always spent with that special someone. But who's the unexpected visitor?


**Ok guys, so this was just a oneshot for a competition that I entered. It was based around Valentines day and had to include: A kebab, a cocktail, a single rose and it had to be set in or around a city. So this was mine :) please let me know what you think**

* * *

**Better Late Than Never**

Rachel wrapped her coat around herself, pulling it tighter as the cold wintery air blew around her. She'd been out on a walk – something that she would normally never do after dinner, yet she'd just returned from trekking across snow covered fields and muddy, frozen pavements. She glanced at her watch; her short, honeycomb hair blowing around her face uncontrollably. 9.56pm – she'd been out for almost two hours. Despite being annoyed at herself for not thinking it through; she knew that it had almost fulfilled its purpose until now.

It was Valentine's Day. And Rachel Mason was single.

She walked up her drive, the light from the hallway glowing– beckoning her in to its warmth. She fumbled for her keys in her pocket and managed to open the door rather quickly.

She slammed the door behind her, perhaps with a bit too much force; shutting out the cold. Her cheeks beamed a beautiful pinkish colour as she blushed from the change in temperature. Kicking her boots off and hanging up her coat, Rachel made her way into the kitchen. She rubbed her hands together to warm them up and headed to her wine rack.

Pouring herself a large glass of red wine, she sat down on her settee, tucking her legs underneath her. As she placed her wine glass down and picked up the TV remote something caught her eye in the bookcase – tucked away right up the corner. She smiled for only a second before getting up and taking the book out of its place. It caused all the other books to fall to one side but Rachel was too intrigued with the book that lay in her hand to notice.

It was only a small, black book – pretty simple. But on the front in gold lettering was

'_Property of Amanda Fenshaw'_

But now – Amanda Fenshaw had been crossed out and it now read;

_Property of __Amanda Fenshaw__ Rachel Mason_

Rachel sniffed quietly, attempting to stop the tears that were about to fall. They were tears of happiness, loss, amazement, disappointment. But most of all – tears of regret. She bit her lip and took the book over to where she had previously been sitting.

Opening the first page she smiled to herself as she saw herself as an 11 year old; captured in a school picture during her last year of primary school. Her hair in small ringlets, just falling past her shoulder, her amazing smile – minus one of her top front teeth.

She flicked on a few pages until she got to the first entry. Her neat writing filled the page, the odd doodle occupying some of the space.

_**14**__**th**__** February 1982**_

She giggled – she remembered this day as if it was yesterday – yet it was so long ago. 28 years to be exact. It had been the day she had received the book she held – her diary and the only reliable thing she could talk to.

_**It's Valentines Day today!!**_

_**Daddy came home from work early! Although Mummy said I shouldn't call him Daddy anymore – now that I'm going to be going into secondary school soon. He brought presents home too! Flowers for mummy and a… I can't remember what it was called...for me. It was a really pretty flower though and a diary too! This diary to be exact.**_

Rachel smiled at how carefree she had been when she was a child.

_**So I've decided to start it today and keep it forever and ever and ever. I promise to write in it everyday too – even when I' m 'all stressed out' (as mummy says) and even when I'm old and dying. **_

It was so true – and she had. Up until recently she had written in it everyday for the past 28 years, it was the one place and only place she allowed herself to show her true feelings.

_**Melissa got daddy to buy her a pink toy horse for one of the dolls she has and a new dress, all for Valentine's Day– she always gets what she wants! But she is my sister… Anyway I have to go now – mummy's cooked us all a roast dinner! But I bet Mel will get out of eating her broccoli somehow! She always manages it… **_

_**Love Amanda (but you can call me Mandy if you like) xx**_

Rachel laughed. She never had liked Broccoli, Melissa was the same. But however hard Rachel had tried to avoid eating it she was never as sly and cunning as Melissa.

She took another sip of her wine, skipping through diary entries until she came to a very memorable date, 5 years on from the first.

_**14**__**th**__** February 1987**_

_**Oh my gosh – I actually went on my first proper date with…. Ben!! He is soooo fit and he took me out for Valentines Day… to a field… and the chippy – not my idea of romantic – but it's the thought that counts…**_

"_Mandy!" Amanda spun around at the sound of her shortened name. She looked around until she finally caught a glimpse of where he was hiding. She ran over to the small cluster of bare trees, her long hair bouncing as she moved. _

"_Ben I can see you – you're wearing a bright blue jumper!" She laughed as a tallish, brunette boy stumbled out of a bush – twigs in his hair. She pulled her coat around her,_

"_I can't believe this is our first date and we are stood in a field; freezing to death; playing hide and seek because we got the wrong bus!! I was rather looking forward to going to the theatre for Valentine's day …" She didn't finish her sentence as Ben scooped her up into his arms, putting her lips to hers._

_Amanda pulled away, smiling. _

"_I love you Amanda Fenshaw." He smirked, getting lost in her shining brown eyes._

"_I love you too Benjamin John Pedley" she said, kissing him again on the cheek. "But if I'm not back home soon – I might love you, but my Dad certainly will not! He's already mad at me as it is… apparently you just can't get good enough 16 year old daughters anymore" She rolled her eyes as Ben laughed._

"_Err… fancy getting some chips on the way back?" Amanda laughed _

"_You're idea of romantic isn't exactly the best is it?" Ben scoffed. "But I'll forgive you…this time – chippy it is. I'm starved."_

_They walked together, hand in hand down the road that lead to Rochdale, away from Manchester where they had spent their afternoon. They exchanged tales from the past; giggling at each others and learning of the other's interests – finding they had a lot in common._

_Within 10 minutes they'd reached the chip shop on the corner of the road. _

"_What you having then, gorgeous?" Ben asked her. Amanda looked at him and smiled – his heart melted in an instant. _

"_Just a cone of chips please." Ben turned to the man behind the counter,_

"_One cone of chips and… no make that two – and a chicken kebab please."_

Rachel remembered exactly how that night had ended – it would have been perfect… if they hadn't been caught by her dad.

_Ben and Amanda stood on the doorstep, kissing passionately lost in their own world of love and wanting of the other. They were soon interrupted when the front door opened and Amanda's dad was stood in the doorway._

"_Where the bladdy hell have you been?!" He grabbed Amanda by the jacket and pushed her inside the house before turning back to Ben. "And you mister – I'll be having words with your mother and father." He hit him round the head and told him to go. Ben did as he was told but still waved to Amanda as he walked away, down the path._

_**So he decided that I should 'spend the night in my room'. He's got to be the lamest (yes – it's a new word, you'll find it in Amanda's dictionary) Dad in the world. Grrrr. And it was my first proper date! I'm gonna have words with my Dad…**_

_**Will talk tomorrow or later – if I haven't been eaten by Dad**_

_**Mandy x**_

What a day that had been – certainly an eventful one – and her first date too. But she'd never forget it, even if it wasn't the most romantic!

Stretching her legs, she lay on her back, now sprawled comfortably across the settee. She skipped quickly past 1988, 1989 and 1990 preferring to forget about those years of her life.

The years of University - A new name, new identity, new friends and new a career and new ambitions in mind. Rachel found Valentines day 1996 and instantly a small giggle lit up her face, causing her to smile broadly at the picture. She had stuck in a picture from Uni – her and her 2 best friends having a rather fun time whilst slightly – but only slightly – tipsy.

_**15**__**th**__** February - the morning after….Valentines Day 1996**_

_**Owwww, my head f*cking kills now. I really should have laid off the cocktails – I'm certainly paying for it this morning. I can't actually remember what happened last… oh. Correction – I can remember but don't really want to now. I'm gonna go and have a sit…. Sh*t I missed the sofa.**_

_**I am now sat on the rather uncomfortable floor of our flat whilst listening to Ruth puking everywhere…**_

"_Wahoooo!" Rachel screamed as she held up her fourth 'woo woo' "And here, is to… being single and free" she said, hiccupping after she downed her drink. _

"_Rach! You are such a lightweight!" Ruth yelled over the table trying to be audible over the loud music and chatter that filled the club they were presently sat in._

"_Uh-hu noooooo way!" Rachel shook her head. "Nope, I'm still compleeetely sober!" Rachel Clare and Ruth started laughing when a sweet looking boy from Rachel's geography lectures feebly walked over to their table. Rachel grabbed his arm and poked him in the chest repeatedly._

"_Youuu… mister, is going to get a dance out of me by the end of the night. Comprende?!" she giggled, hiccupping again. The boy nodded looking over at Ruth and Clare for support – but they were giving none. To be honest a drunken Rachel provided their entertainment for an otherwise boring Valentines evening. _

_Rachel grabbed the still clueless boy's tie and dragged him onto the dance floor, wobbling in her silver stilettos. Her short purple dress clung to her petite figure and showed off her curves in all the right places. Her honeycomb hair was curled and hung loosely around her face and her smile brightened the dance floor as she entered._

_Taking both Clare and Ruth by surprise, as they sat drinking their cocktails, Rachel and her new found friend of five seconds seemed to be getting on really well. After both Rachel and the boy had finished dancing and had knocked back another few drinks they both seemed to have conveniently disappeared._

_And Rachel had the key to the flat…_

_**Well as they say – last night was history… and that's the way it'll stay. Oh no – I'm gonna be sick. Bladdy hell!! **_

_**Laters, Rachel x**_

It'd been a while since Rachel had had a drunken night out like that – clubbing. She was far too old for it now…or was she? If Steph Haydock could do it… No, Rachel – that is probably one of the most stupid thoughts you've ever had, and that is saying something. She sunk back into the sofa a nostalgic feeling had completely over taken her and she felt a strange warmth in her heart.

For some reason she had the impulse to read more and decided to read some more recent Valentines days, in an instant a few came into her mind and she scrabbled around, page after page until she finally came to it.

_**6**__**th**__** April 2009 **_

_**Our own Valentine's Day for this year – It may be later than everyone else's but it's certainly more special!**_

_**I'm sat in bed writing this – possibly about the best day of my life… so far! And when I say in bed, I mean in bed with the man of my dreams lying asleep next to me. And I mean in bed, in Paris – the romantic capital of the world, with the best deputy any head teacher could ever ask for - and he's all mine …**_

_Rachel squirmed underneath Eddie's firm grasp as he tickled her ceaselessly._

"_Eddieeee!! Stop…. Please! Stop… it!" she squealed breathlessly. Ever since they had arrived in Paris they had been acting like a pair of lovesick teenagers, unable to keep their hands to themselves. As Eddie stood up he held a hand out to Rachel who took it gratefully, using it to pull herself up, still breathless from the tickling .Eddie smiled smugly._

"_Don't go all smug on me, Lawson – I'll get you back later." She giggled._

"_Oh will you? And how are you planning that one exactly?" He replied, placing his hands on Rachel's hips. Rachel responded by resting her arms over his shoulders, standing on her toes to whisper in his ear,_

"_Well you have to wait won't you? You find out… later" she winked, turning around. Eddie caught her wrist and brought her back to him. _

"_Well I have a surprise for you now, so come on. Grab your coat."_

_**I think it was possibly the biggest surprise I've ever had. Although it should have been quite obvious really – seeing as we were in Paris! But it was soooo sweet of him – I had no idea what he'd organised!**_

_Rachel looked straight up above her. "Eddie! That's miles tall I actually cannot see the top!!" She said, matter of factly._

"_986 feet to be precise. But you can only see…" He smiled as Rachel's mouth opened slightly._

"_Eddie I'll never make it up there!! How many steps?!"_

"_Errrr… a lot?" Rachel giggled,_

"_As for you being the man with the numbers," she scoffed. "Well if we're going up there we might as well start now." She looked at her watch "It's 4.30 now – we'll be back down by midnight if we're lucky" Eddie chuckled at her attitude and quickly scooped her up into his arms and walked towards the tower. Rachel giggled and started playfully hitting him on the chest._

"_Put me down you big oaf!"_

As she opened the next page, something fell out onto her lap. Picking it up carefully she recognised it at once. A single red rose that Eddie had given her when they had stood at the top of the Eiffel tower on that beautiful weekend in Paris. The tag around it read

_Rachel,_

_You are my one and only – forever._

_Eddie __xxx_

A tear pricked her eye and she did nothing to prevent it from falling, instead she just closed her diary and discarded it on the coffee table in front of her. Picking up the wine glass and taking a sip her thoughts were now on her crud Valentines Day this year.

And the fact was – she was single.

She picked up her diary again and a silver fountain pen that lay next to it. Opening it to the next blank page she wrote the date.

_**14**__**th**__** February 2010**_

_**Rachel Mason is single.**_

As she saw it in writing it suddenly became more real – she'd been surrounded by men all her life, some she'd rather forget about yet somehow she didn't have anyone. She started to write down her thoughts, about each man she could think of.

_**Ben Pedley**_ _– err.. well I doubt I'll ever see him again – to be truthful. 1) I have a new name, 2) I haven't spoken to him in nearly 24 years and 3) I doubt we'd ever recognise each other now!_

_**The boy from Uni (and yes, I was that drunk I can't remember his name) **__– With the small fact that I don't know his name – the chances of meeting him again are pretty slim_

Rachel realised how completely sad she was being. It was so unlike her – why couldn't she cope with being single on Valentine's Day? She'd done it so many times before – why was this year different? Despite silently cursing her desperate thoughts, she continued anyway.

_**Eddie Lawson – **__My first and probably last true love 3 enough said – but now he has Mel, I doubt he'd ever come back to me. But I've got over that now. I think_

_**Chris Mead **__– I see him everyday at work but I doubt he'll ever make another move – not after I said it'd be better to just be friends. I think he still has feelings for me though!_

_Errrr…. Am I really about to write this name in here?_

_**Max Tyler –**__ yes, I just wrote his name in my innocent little book. Grrrr Max bladdy Tyler – I doubt I'll ever see him again thanks to Chris, which is brilliant in my opinion. Anytime before never is too soon to see him again._

_**Jack Rimmer**__ – previous head teacher of Waterloo Road and now the new Executive head. He's almost as annoying as Max – but at least he lets me do my job. I just wish he'd stop smoking!_

_And err…. I think that's all. How sad am I? Seriously…_

Before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. He looked over at the clock – 11.30 at night. Who on earth was at her door at this time?! She didn't move, just hoping it was some salesman, although she highly doubted it and 11.30.

The doorbell rang for a second time – telling Rachel that she certainly wouldn't be getting rid of them soon. Reluctantly, she got up off the settee, putting her diary – which was still open - on the table.

Unlocking the door her mouth opened in shock at the man who stood before her. He handed her a small bouquet of flowers.

"Happy Valentines Day," he smiled. Rachel nodded, her mouth going dry – still confused as to what he was doing here on her doorstep, wishing her a happy Valentines Day.

"Errr.. come in." she smiled, sudden excitement taking over – she'd ask why later. He shut the door behind him and proceeded to take his coat off whilst Rachel ran into the living room.

She took her pen and circled his name.

_**I can't believe it! He turns up at 11.30 – but at least it's still Valentines Day and you know what people say…**_

_**Better Late than Never.**_

**Please review :) x**


End file.
